Cell's Revenge
by lil-gohan-fanatic
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, as much as I want to. This story's about Cell returning a year after the Cell Games, seeking his revenge. All 18 chapters are on the same page. And yes, I will be writing a sequel called Cell's Revenge2 (what a boring name)


Chapter 1: The Visions of Doom  
  
It had been one year since the destruction of Cell. Goku was "living" happily in the Underworld and his family and friends were living happily as well. We find Piccolo meditating by a waterfall, concentrating on the sound of ever rushing water. As he is just about to open his eyes and fly back to Dende's Lookout, he falls unconscious and falls into the water. There is a strange pain in the back of his neck but he is too busy concentrating on the vision happening in his mind.  
  
It is a dark world. Swirling red clouds hover above the black piles of ruble and destroyed buildings. Piccolo looked around and said out loud, "Where am I? What is this place?" Suddenly, a black figure stomps his foot onto the ground to the left of him. He is under a destroyed building, whose shadows hide his face and body. His eyes however, are easily seen, glowing white with red eyes narrowed on Piccolo. "Piccolo," the figure says, its voice sounds strangely familiar. "We meet again."  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked," Are you friend, or foe?"  
  
"You should know that already Piccolo."  
  
Out of nowhere, the figure launched an energy wave so fast that Piccolo barely had time to knock it away. Piccolo lunged at him but the figure disappeared and Piccolo then felt and energy wave hit the back of his neck. He opened his eyes from the pain and finds himself face down in the water. He quickly stands up and tries to figure out what had just happened. He suddenly realized that it was night. But how is that possible, Piccolo thought. When I was about to end my meditation the sun was just coming up.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Piccolo says looking up into the night sky.  
  
The next day, Piccolo was talking to Dende about what had happened during the meditation.  
  
"So, you mean that person or creature already knew you? And he didn't say if he was friend or an enemy?" Dende asked.  
  
"No," Piccolo replied, "He just said I should know if he's a friend or not by now. But seeing as how he attacked me, I'm guessing he's a foe."  
  
"When you first fell unconscious, you say you felt some sort of pain on the back of your neck?"  
  
"Yes, and in the vision, I had been hit on the back of my neck as well. But that's not what keeps me questioned. What concerns me is that the voice sounded strangely familiar. I don't remember where I had heard it from, I just know that voice sounds familiar."  
  
"Well, I was hoping this wouldn't come true," Dende sighed.  
  
"What?! You mean you've seen this too?"  
  
"No, but I have been sensing something. Something very powerful and very evil."  
  
"I should go tell Gohan about this. He is the strongest person on the planet, he needs to know if an enemy is coming near," Piccolo said as he flew off.  
  
However, Piccolo did not know that Gohan was still sleeping, and having a hard time sleeping as well.  
  
He was in the outfit he had worn while fighting Cell. He was in a dark world with red swirling clouds. There was black ruble and destroyed buildings scattered everywhere. He then saw a very beaten up Piccolo on the ground.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as he ran to Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo! Are you ok?" Gohan asked as he stopped in front of Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo raised his head with both eyes half closed, looked at Gohan and said, "Gohan. get outta here. now! He's coming!"  
  
"Oh Gohaaaaan!" A voice had shouted. It came from in front of them, standing between two destroyed buildings, their shadows hid his face.  
  
"How do you like what I've done with it?"  
  
Gohan's rage slowly began to build.  
  
"You did this? To. to Piccolo?!"  
  
As he was just about to yell out his rage, the figure ran at full speed in front of Gohan, grabbed him, and took him back into the shadows and slammed Gohan against a wall. All Gohan could see now was the man's eyes.  
  
"I have you now, Gohan," the man said as he lifted up Gohan choking him. Gohan put his fingers to the man's fingers trying to pry him off of his neck.  
  
The man then laughed an evil laugh and said, "You're all mine Gohan!"  
  
Gohan suddenly woke up from his dream panting hard covered in sweat.  
  
"Gohan!" A faint voice called. Gohan's mother then walked into his room.  
  
"Gohan honey! You're awake! Good! All that studying last night made you pretty tired didn't it sweetheart!," his mother said, "C'mon! It's time for breakfast!"  
  
"Sure mom," Gohan said reluctantly.  
  
He got out of bed slowly rubbing his hands around his neck. The dream had seemed so real. When he into the kitchen, he saw his baby brother sitting in the high chair eating some eggs.  
  
"Hey Goten," Gohan called. Goten looked at Gohan, smiled big, put up his hand and said, "Hi!," then quickly continued eating. Gohan chuckled, Yep, he thought, he's definitely got dad's genes in him. Chi Chi put a huge plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon in front of Gohan who began eating. There was suddenly a knock on the door. When Chi Chi went to open it, she screamed.  
  
"What do you want?! Get outta my house!!! Don't you go near my Gohan!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Piccolo came into view walking towards Gohan, totally ignoring Chi Chi who continued to scream at him.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan said happily, "Hey Piccolo! What have you been doin' lately?"  
  
"Well Gohan, I'm glad you mentioned that. There's something very important I need to tell you," Piccolo said.  
  
Chapter 2: Re-gathering  
  
After Gohan had finished his breakfast, he sneaked out his window and went to Dende's Lookout to meet with Piccolo.  
  
"Ok Piccolo, what did you wanna tell me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, yesterday as I was meditating, I saw a vision. A creature of incredible power is coming to earth. In my vision, his face was constantly covered by shadows, though his voice seemed strangely familiar. There were red swirling clouds and everything else was black," Piccolo said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I had a dream with that type of background and a man in the shadows last night. I saw you all beaten up, that man came and took me to a dark area. Then he started choking me and said, "You're all mine Gohan!" Hmmm.. Now that I think of it, his voice did sound kinda familiar. It sounded kinda like. kinda. like," Gohan said. He was a bit frightened to say who it sounded like.  
  
"Like Cell. But there was something different about him. His voice was-"  
  
"So powerful and confident," Gohan finished, "Piccolo, do you think Cell might be coming back?"  
  
"I'm not sure Gohan, but we'd best keep our guard up. I think its time we alerted Vegeta and see how he's been."  
  
So Gohan and Piccolo flew off towards Capsule Corp., only to find that Vegeta wasn't too pleased to see them.  
  
"What do you two want?" Vegeta says to Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"Vegeta, Gohan and I think that a strong being may be coming to earth," Piccolo said. "It might be Cell!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"What? Cell?" Vegeta exclaimed, "Hehehehehe. well if it is Cell, then let him come. I bet I could destroy him now!"  
  
"But Vegeta, you don't understand. If it is Cell, we have to reunite to stop him," Piccolo said, "Though Gohan once did have the power to destroy Cell, he hasn't trained for a whole year, who knows what happened to his strength."  
  
Gohan felt Piccolo's eyes glare at him. Gohan knew that Piccolo wanted Gohan to be a fighter.  
  
"Well, I did after all help destroy Cell, so I guess I'll help this time too. But this time, if that confounded Hercule comes and takes our credit, I swear I'm going to let Cell kill him," Vegeta said.  
  
As Gohan laughed and Piccolo smiled, a bright light and a blast suddenly appeared above them and a transportation vehicle landed on the ground, completely surrounded by smoke.  
  
"I-it can't be!!!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Alright Cell! Bring it on!" Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan went into a fighting pose with his eyes narrowed. The sound a vehicle opening was heard, and the visitor stepped out of the smoke.  
  
Chapter 3: Visions Come True!  
  
"Ah! It can't be!" Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan smiled widely as Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So you've returned. son," Vegeta said, looking at the future form of his son.  
  
"Father, Gohan, Piccolo," Future Trunks said, "I've come to help you beat him."  
  
"Hm?" Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo all said.  
  
"Defeat who Trunks?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You mean he hasn't come yet?" Trunks exclaimed, "Then it isn't too late to stop him! I know you'll find this shocking, but Cell is going to come back, with incredible power and vengeance!!"  
  
"Then it is true!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"What? You mean you know this already," Trunks asked.  
  
"Not exactly, Gohan and I have had visions of a great power coming to earth. Even Dende has sensed it coming," Piccolo said.  
  
"We must stop him from returning!"  
  
"But how do we do that?," Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, let me explain. On a different planet, in a completely different universe, there live creatures called The Kentioshu. The Kentioshu are terribly evil with incredible psychic powers. They watched the battle between Gohan and Cell and thought that Cell could be their new leader, seeing how powerful and evil he was. When they saw Cell had died, they gathered another set of dragon balls with black stars and wished Cell would return. They nourished Cell and fed him great amounts of their own power everyday. Then, when they requested Cell to be their leader, he destroyed the entire planet after stealing one of their spaceships. He then made his way to my future and that's why I'm here. After this Cell is destroyed, I was planning to take Gohan with me to my time so he could destroy the Cell there since my power isn't strong enough yet. What do you say Gohan? Will you help me after this Cell is destroyed?" Trunks said.  
  
"Of course I will Trunks!!!" Gohan exclaimed, "But how do we stop the Cell in this time from coming back?"  
  
"My mother told me that you and Krillin had went with her once to the planet Namek. We could probably use the same ways of transportation. I'll just go ask mother," Trunks said.  
  
"And I'll tell mine about the trip!" Gohan said.  
  
"I'm not sure if that'll be a good idea Gohan. You know your mother, she'll make sure you don't leave your own room let alone the planet! Perhaps if you sneak back, pack your clothes and leave her a note, then you won't have to deal with her until later," Piccolo said.  
  
So, in four hours time, the four of them met back at Capsule Corp. ready to go.  
  
"Well Bulma, we're going to leave now," Vegeta said.  
  
"Just one minute Vegeta!!" Bulma shouted, "If you think for one minute you're going to leave me alone with our baby son for who knows how long, you're wrong!!!! We're coming too!"  
  
"WE?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Yep! Me and the baby!! I'm the only one that really knows how to control this thing anyways! So you have no choice!!"  
  
"Err. fine! You two can come," Vegeta said.  
  
"Mother," Trunks said, "are you sure you want to come? It'll be really dangerous!"  
  
"Ha! Dangerous?! I've had to endure the worst possible things you could imagine for the longest time! Stopping some evil critters from wishing Cell back to life shouldn't be anything!"  
  
"So Trunks," Bulma said, "What's the name of the planet we're going to?"  
  
"Veramose," Trunks said.  
  
"Alright then!" Bulma said enthusiastically, "Mission to planet Veramose!!"  
  
"Yay!" baby Trunks screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Prevention  
  
It had been two days since they had left earth and Gohan was beginning to feel guilty and sad that he had left his mother without even saying good- bye. Suddenly, a loud voice was heard screaming out of Gohan's luggage sack.  
  
"Gohan!!! Gohan!!!!! Gohan answer me!!!!" Came Chi Chi's voice.  
  
Everyone looked at Gohan's bag as Gohan gingerly opened it. The screaming continued and Gohan found the source. It was in a hidden compartment that he had never known about before. He pulled out a shiny, white, oval-shaped device and pressed the only button visible. The device opened up a circle of white light (like a hologram) showing Chi Chi looking angry.  
  
"GOHAN WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Chi Chi yelled, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF LEAVING ME A MEASLEY NOTE WITH NO GOOD-BYE OR ANYTHING?! I KNEW YOU'D DO THIS SO I HID THIS IN THAT SECRET COMPARTMENT SO YOU COULDN'T GET AWAY WITH YOUR CRIME!!!!"  
  
"But mom, you wouldn't have let me go anyways. And this is about Cell. He could be coming back so we're going to stop him," Gohan explained.  
  
Chi Chi's look changed from extreme anger to horrible sadness.  
  
"Cell, you mean the one that. that killed your father," Chi Chi said sadly in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oops! I'm really sorry mom!! I didn't mean to bring it up I just"-  
  
"No Gohan, I understand. Well, Gohan," Chi Chi's voice transferred to angry lady once again, "MAKE SURE YOU GIVE 'EM A GOOD BEATING FOR ME!!!"  
  
"I will mom, good-bye," Gohan said.  
  
"Good-bye. Gohan," Chi Chi said sadly.  
  
Suddenly Goten popped up and said in a cute baby voice, "Bye bye." Then the hologram closed. Gohan had a serious look on and put the device away then looked at everyone. His expression changed to a fake smile.  
  
"Well, what are you guys doing staring at me for?"  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo said, "We all know it's been difficult for you without Goku. But you have to stop living in the past. You and your mom. Stop grieving over the loss and think of the here and now."  
  
"You're right Piccolo. I probably should stop thinking about my dad," Gohan then looked to the ground with an angered look, closed his eyes, and then opened them smiling, "Well, let's get back to mind training shall we?"  
  
Three months had passed since their departure.  
  
"Ah look!" Trunks said, "There it is!!" He said, pointing to a dark red planet looking like liquid.  
  
"Ewww, gross!" Bulma said, "It looks like a big ball of blood!!"  
  
"Feh, you earth women," Vegeta uttered, "what's wrong with seeing blood?"  
  
"Hey Vegeta?! What do you mean by "you earth women"?! No need to get so. so. so speciesist!!"  
  
Vegeta changed his look to anger, "What?! Speciesist?! I was right, you people can't even think of real-word insults."  
  
"Mother, father," Mirai Trunks said, "calm down now, no need to get so angry at the simplest things."  
  
As Vegeta and Bulma increased their word fight and Trunks tried to stop them, Gohan looked at the window at the planet Veramose. Hehe, Gohan thought, it does look like a big ball of blood. But Gohan didn't care, he was too busy thinking about fighting Cell. He grabbed the part of his arm where Cell had fired a huge energy blast meant for Vegeta's death. Gohan remembered jumping out in front of the blast to save Vegeta's life but in the process, he ruined his left arm, leaving it useless and lifeless. Suddenly the ship sounded as if they had crashed into something. "What's going on?" Piccolo asked Bulma, the pilot of the ship.  
  
"I dunno," she said while typing on some keys, "It seems that some type of huge energy force is holding us still. What?! Goku?? No, that's not right. There's Android 17, and Vegeta, and Freiza and."  
  
Gohan's face changed from shock to grim, "It's Cell," he said monotone.  
  
"Alright everyone," Piccolo said, "be on your guard!"  
  
They all automatically switched to a fighting pose. Trunks ran in front of his mother and his baby self to ensure their protection. Gohan focused every fiber of his being into sensing any feeling from Cell.  
  
"Goooohhaaaaaaan," something whispered throughout the ship. Hehehe, that's right Gohan. Come to me,Gohaaaaan."  
  
"Err.they've already revived Cell!" Piccolo shouted through gritted teeth.  
  
The spaceship suddenly blasted of towards the planet, harshly landing in a huge, sticky, swamp. The spaceship was a mess, inside and out. The outside of the spaceship was splattered with brown goo and had some cracks and scratches. Inside, everything and everyone was tossed about during the harsh landing. Trunks was on the floor with shards of glass spilled onto his chest, Vegeta was lunged into the downstairs part of the spaceship, hit the refrigerator, and had Gohan lying on top of him as well, and Piccolo has Bulma and baby Trunks protected with an energy shield. Wires fell loose from their circuits and they swayed back and forth as blue electricity still ran through. The equipment was damaged, the gravitron, the control navigation panels, everything was smashed. As Piccolo dissolved his energy shield, Bulma let out a shriek.  
  
"No!!! The spaceship is ruined!!! Oooohh!! This is just like on Namek when Gohan and Krillin went of on their own and left me here to fix the spaceship!!" As everyone got up and regained their composure, they all wondered one thing, what had happened??? They went to the main areas of the spaceship and decided that Gohan and Baby Trunks would stay with Bulma as she repaired the ship and Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks would go and find Cell. The reason why they chose Gohan to stay was for his safety as well as Bulma's and baby Trunks's. "Now Gohan," Piccolo said, "Remember to try to keep your power level low so no one will be able to sense you."  
  
"Alright Piccolo. You guys just be careful ok?" Gohan said.  
  
"Heh, you got it kid."  
  
Chapter 5: An Old Friend  
  
"So, Trunks, have you fought with the Cell in your time yet?" Piccolo asked as they flew over he muddy swamp.  
  
"Yeah, and I must say, I knew my power didn't stand a chance before, but his power then, it felt greater than at the Cell Games. I didn't know Gohan hadn't trained for a year. If I had known, I would've came earlier and told you," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, look! Down there!" Piccolo shouted, pointing to a little village a little farther ahead, "Hmm. civilization. This must mean Cell hasn't destroyed them yet. Meaning his powers are still the same."  
  
"Hehehe. let's go say hello to our old friend," Vegeta said smirking. The flew down to the village and walked through. It seemed completely deserted. There were straw huts, firewood, strangely marked masks, and many things that showed signs of civilization.  
  
"Woah! Hey you guys, check this out!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed.  
  
They all stared at a strange painting. It had a picture of Cell in his perfect form and Gohan, standing in front of him.  
  
"Uh, look!" Piccolo said pointing at something on the painting, "That looks like, me."  
  
"And look!" Trunks said, "there's me!!"  
  
Vegeta simply showed his teeth in anger at his painting. "So what," Vegeta said, "It's only a painting."  
  
"But it has all of us on it!" Trunks said, "this means that they know of us, somehow."  
  
"Yes son," Vegeta said, sighing, "you said they were psychic didn't you? This must be a picture of Gohan's fight with Cell during the Cell Games."  
  
"I guess they just kept it as a memory of their desired leader," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok, I think we should split up and search for anything that can lead us to Cell. If you find something, throw an energy wave into the air," Piccolo instructed.  
  
So they split up. Piccolo continued walking forward, Trunks looked around the huts, and Vegeta continued flying around.  
  
Piccolo walked in front of a large tower. It was gray, with cracked windows, cracked areas on the building, and the open door showed darkness in the building. Piccolo walked up to it, but before he could touch the door, he felt a great immensity of power. The sky turned black as red clouds began to swirl around. The surrounding trees become piles of ruble, covered in shadows. It's like in the vision, Piccolo thought to himself. So, if my vision holds true, then what should happen next is-  
  
A figure covered in shadows, stomped the ground to the left of Piccolo. Piccolo immediately turned to face him. He saw the figures glaring, red, pupils stare at him.  
  
"Piccolo," he said in barely a whisper, "we meet again."  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo yelled, "Are you friend or foe?"  
  
"You should know that by now Piccolo," he said, talking slightly louder.  
  
An energy blast shot out of the shadows and Piccolo, by reflex, knocked it away. Piccolo tore of his turban and cape, then lunged into the shadows. The figure quickly moved behind him and kicked the back of his neck. Piccolo's eyes widened from the pain. He was sent flying into the gray building he saw earlier. It's just like in the vision, Piccolo thought. The figure stood in the doorway of the building staring at Piccolo. Piccolo lied right in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck as he got up.  
  
He looked at the person in the doorway, the building offered no light, so the shadows remained, hiding the person's face.  
  
"There's no use in pretending Piccolo," the man said, "I know you know."  
  
"Know what?" Piccolo asked, he really had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"You know where the boy is, don't you."  
  
"If you're referring to Gohan, I'll never tell."  
  
The person sighed and said, "Very well then Piccolo. I'll just kill you, and then I'll go look for my young friend."  
  
He stepped forward and grew a ball of energy in his hands and raised it in front of his face so that some shadows vanished. Piccolo could see the man's mouth to his chest, but that was all. Piccolo gritted his teeth and thought, if Gohan's dream was also a vision, then I'll get beaten pretty badly.  
  
The person continued to walk forward and began chuckling as he threw the energy ball.  
  
Chapter 6: Gohan Gets Found  
  
"So then I said 'you know what Vegeta?! I don't care if you're a prince, I'm not your slave!'" Bulma said to Gohan, "You know, that man really has to learn some respect and manners. Well, the control panels are fixed!"  
  
Bulma closed the circuitry compartment on the controls and patted it saying, "Yep! Should be good as new now!"  
  
"Great job Bulma!" Gohan shouted, "I'm just gonna go change into my fighting outfit now ok?"  
  
"Sure thing kid!"  
  
Gohan walked to the room he and Mirai Trunks were sharing, opened up his duffel bag, and got out the Piccolo outfit he wore when fighting Cell (Piccolo had fixed the tears and stuff). As he was taking off his shoes, he suddenly sensed something, something not right at all. He kept his guard on and locked to that strange feeling.  
  
When he was done, he walked out and said, " Bulma."  
  
Bulma was nowhere to be found. Gohan started panicking.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma!!" He continued shouting but no one called back.  
  
Gohan flew out of the spaceship and continued to call out, and he finally heard a muffled yell.  
  
It came from inside the ship however. Gohan flew to the doorway of the ship and saw Bulma, with headphones on, with baby Trunks in her arms.  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
"Whew, thank goodness. I thought I lost you two," he said.  
  
"I've just been down here, giving baby Trunks a taste of classical music, so he can be a smart little boy just like you! And I was giving him his lunch."  
  
"Ok then. I'm just gonna"-  
  
Gohan was quickly interrupted by a hand, pulling the back of his shirt up, lifting him off the ground.  
  
Gohan looked back and saw Vegeta, looking at him seriously.  
  
"Gohan, Piccolo got lost. I signaled everyone to come and Piccolo didn't come. Heh, and you know him, he'd be there faster than a heartbeat," Vegeta said.  
  
"What?!" Gohan said, as Vegeta put him down, "No. no.I'm not gonna loose another one," he quickly looked up at Vegeta, "Stay here, I'm gonna go look for Piccolo."  
  
As Gohan flew off, he could think of nothing but Piccolo meeting up with Cell. Gohan concentrated on sensing any power at all, anything. He sensed something. It was a huge power very near a close to dying one. It has to be them, Gohan thought.  
  
He quickly flew off in that direction as fast as he could go. As he got closer to the area, the scene around him suddenly began to change. The sky was pitch black and red clouds swirled about. The area around him became a barren wasteland, but darker. Gohan saw a green body on the ground below him and without even thinking, he zoomed off towards him.  
  
When he landed, Gohan discovered that it was indeed Piccolo.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
He ran over to him and said, "Piccolo, what happened?"  
  
Piccolo looked at Gohan and with all the strength he could muster, he opened his eyes and said, "Gohan. get outta here. now! He's coming!".  
  
"Hehehe. too late," a voice came from in front of them. The figure was hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Err. show yourself!! I know who you are, Cell!" Gohan yelled.  
  
One foot stepped free from the shadows. Another foot was visible. Soon his torso, his arms (which were folded), and then, his face. He looked just as Gohan remembered him to be since last year. But his voice was different. It sounded pretty much the same, just calmer, and more confident.  
  
"So Gohan, how do you like what I've done with it?" Cell asked, referring to Piccolo.  
  
"You never learn do you Cell?" Gohan said, "Don't you remember the last time you came back from your explosion? What I did to you?"  
  
"Hahaha. how could I forget? But this time, my young fighter, the ending will be different."  
  
"We'll see about that Cell," Gohan said as how began to raise his power to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He yelled. As he did, he began to feel his hair raise, his bangs went back while one stayed, a tremendous power, that he had not felt for a year, now rushed through his veins. A huge explosion occurred and Gohan was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gohan stood there, Super Saiyan2. As bright blue electricity ran their way across Gohan, his serious face became an evil smile.  
  
"Well Cell, ready to die?"  
  
Cell smirked and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk . Your power has decreased a bit. What, have you been slacking on your training?"  
  
Cell did a quick yell as he released all of his own power. Everything was blown back from Cell's energy. Gohan was thrown back by the immensity of the power, when Cell was down, Gohan was on his back, his elbows were bent on the ground holding him up as he looking at Cell.  
  
Cell quickly jumped and landed on Gohan's stomach. The pressure pushed Gohan down as he struggled with pain.  
  
"Gohan, you should have known I would be back," Cell said, "You should have known that revenge knows not of life or death!"  
  
He stomped on Gohan's stomach causing Gohan to cry out in pain.  
  
"You'll see. I'll give you the pain you've given me!!! I'LL GIVE IT BACK TO YOU 100 x's WORSE!!!"  
  
He stomped on Gohan's stomach so hard that he coughed out blood.  
  
"AHH!!! Rrrr. no. Cell, I don't. think so," Gohan replied weakly.  
  
Gohan fired a blast of energy at Cell's stomach causing him to fly backwards. Gohan quickly got up rubbing his stomach. A huge blast of energy came at him from Cell's direction. Gohan knocked it back and into some ruble. Cell appeared and smiled.  
  
"Well, well, Gohan. It seems you haven't gotten as weak as I thought. But it's still not enough," Cell said smirking. He then looked at Gohan, "uh?"  
  
Gohan was paying no attention. He was at Piccolo's side trying to lift him up to bring him back to the spaceship.  
  
"Don't worry Piccolo, you'll be fine!"  
  
"G-Go.han.," Piccolo looked at Gohan with gratitude in his eyes before passing out.  
  
Gohan smiled and said, "Don't worry Piccolo, you'll be f"-  
  
Cell appeared behind Gohan and kicked him off his feet. Gohan fell on the ground on his stomach and got up.  
  
"If Piccolo is disrupting you, perhaps we should get rid of him," Cell said smirking.  
  
"Huh? No!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want Piccolo to get healed," Cell said tauntingly.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm letting you go back to your spaceship and drop off Piccolo. As soon as you're done, come back here. If you don't, then I will personally go to you, and we will fight there, wherever it may be. You have fifteen minutes, go!"  
  
Chapter 7: Just a Matter of Time  
  
Gohan first stood there shocked but then remembered his time limit and ran off to Piccolo and lifted him onto his shoulders.  
  
"Remember Gohan, you have 15 minutes to get there and back before I go after you, and don't think I won't be watching for your power."  
  
Gohan flew off as fast as he could. It took about 15 minutes just to get there. How would he make it back in fifteen as well?  
  
10 minutes later, Gohan landed at the spaceship and dropped off Piccolo.  
  
"He was fighting Cell and when I got there, he was like this. I don't have much time, I have to go back or else Cell will come here and fight here!!"  
  
"Ah!! We don't want that!!!" Bulma screeched as she looked at her young baby.  
  
"Wait! Gohan, why don't I go with you! I'm sure after not training for a year, you might not be as good as you were at the Cell Games," Trunks said.  
  
"No, Trunks, I don't wanna risk anymore lives. I should go now. My time's almost up," Gohan said as he walked towards the door.  
  
But someone appeared in front of him. It was Cell. He was staring at Gohan emotionlessly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Gohan. Your time is up," Cell said smiling.  
  
"What? B-but"-  
  
"Sorry Gohan, you should have been faster!"  
  
"Cell!!" Vegeta shouted, "It's time to settle our score!"  
  
"Score? What score?! You and I have no "score" to settle Vegeta!!"  
  
"WHEN YOU KILLED MY SON!! Before I attacked you at the Cell Games, you returned and you killed Trunks! I went after you, but you were too strong. If Gohan hadn't saved me, I would have been dead. But that's all in the past. I've gotten a lot stronger since last year. It's time to FINISH THIS!!"  
  
He went Super Saiyan and jumped at Cell. Gohan, who stood between Cell and Vegeta jumped out of the way before Vegeta hit Cell. Vegeta threw punches and kicks but missed every time.  
  
"Coward!!" Vegeta yelled from his anger, "hold still and take a hit!!"  
  
"You're the one that can't hit me Vegeta!" Cell teased. Vegeta jumped at Cell with his fist outstretched. Cell disappeared and appeared by Vegeta's side. He was still in the form of lunging when Cell kneed (is that the right word?) him in the stomach and before Vegeta could fly upwards, Cell punched him and sent him flying through the wall of the spaceship. Vegeta landed outside and as Piccolo, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Bulma ran outside to see how Vegeta was, Cell disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Father!" Trunks jumped in and went Super Saiyan also. He jumped to the aid of his father but stopped in the air when Vegeta rose his hand.  
  
"No!! Get back son!" Vegeta said as he got to his feet.  
  
Cell stared at Vegeta and smiled. "You know it's Gohan I want. I want nothing to do with any of you. This is your last chance, leave me alone and I'll do the same to you. for now"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and said, "You obviously don't know anything about Saiyan pride do you?! I will destroy you Cell!!!"  
  
Vegeta jumped at Cell again who disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. Right when Gohan turned around, Cell grabbed his shirt collar and raised him to eye level.  
  
"I have what I want, now here's your challenge," Cell said to Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo.  
  
"Challenge?" Trunks said.  
  
"Hahaha. yes. Find me before I finish off my young friend here and I'll fight you all. And I know how much you want to "settle our score" Vegeta. So I'm giving you a chance. Gohan's life is your time limit. Farewell!"  
  
He then used Instant Transmission and disappeared.  
  
"No!! Gohan!!!!" Piccolo yelled as Cell and Gohan disappeared.  
  
"Grrr. that pitiful creature. Does he really think this little game of his will stop me from finding him?!"  
  
"Mother," Trunks said turning to Bulma, "Will you and little me be ok alone here for a while?"  
  
"Of course dear. You just do whatever it takes to get Gohan back!"  
  
Trunks's hands became fists as he muttered, "Believe me. I will!"  
  
Piccolo looked at Trunks and Vegeta and said, "Well, we should get going now shouldn't we?"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked up and nodded, "right!"  
  
Chapter 8: The Search Begins  
  
Gohan was dropped onto the dirt ground and quickly back-flipped to his feet.  
  
"Ah Gohan, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you. Well, let's finish our previous fight," Cell said while going into a fighting pose.  
  
"Whatever you want Cell!" Gohan put his arms up to his chest level and formed fists. He began yelling out all of his remaining power from the Super Saiyan2 stage. When he finished, a bright golden aura surrounded him as blue sparks of electricity circled him.  
  
He formed a fighting pose as he said, "Let's get this over with."  
  
Cell smirked and then disappeared. He reappeared behind Gohan who elbowed Cell's face. Cell was thrown back but then disappeared.  
  
"Errr. where is he?" Gohan said to himself angrily.  
  
"C'mon Gohan!" Cell's voice echoed, "I know you can find me!!"  
  
Gohan concentrated hard and sensed Cell's power.  
  
"There!!" Gohan yelled as he fired an energy wave into the sky. The same energy attack was sent flying back as Cell hovered down to the ground.  
  
For some reason, Gohan felt a strange feeling he hadn't felt before the beginning of the Cell Games, fear. Although he knew he had nothing to fear, a strange, spine tingling feeling crept over him.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan?" Cell asked as he landed right in front of Gohan, "Scared of ol' Cell are you? Hehehehehe. just remember, even if you're too scared to fight me, I will kill you, just like your father."  
  
"Father" the word ran through Gohan's mind like crazy. "Father". my "father". he killed my father, my dad. my daddy! Gohan's fear washed away and was replaced with fresh, boiling, anger.  
  
"Cell.you'll pay for this. I swear, you'll pay. for everything you've ever done!"  
  
Gohan launched his fist at Cell who had disappeared. Gohan sensed his energy, turned around, and quickly kicked Cell who had just reappeared. Cell skidded off the ground, jumped back up and flew straight at Gohan.  
  
"Bring it on Cell!" Gohan yelled as he raised his fists.  
  
Cell vanished right in front of Gohan and kicked Gohan's back. He was thrown forward by the force a couple thousand yards. Before he could land, Cell appeared in front of him and caught his ankle and threw him into a large cliff side. Gohan jumped out and threw thousands upon thousands of waves of energy beams.  
  
"Hahahahaha!! That's more like it Gohan!!! That's right! Get mad! I want you to be furious!!!!" Cell laughed, as he dodged the energy waves, flew into the air, and threw his own energy wave at Gohan. Gohan hit it away and said, "Furious huh? Don't you remember what happened last time I got furious?! You wanna die again? Fine! You will!!!!" Gohan let out a burst of power and then flew straight at Cell.  
  
"It's.amazing!!! Their power is abnormal!!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Wow, they're dead even!" Trunks said, "They aren't too far from here either." Vegeta was quiet though his thoughts were spontaneous.  
  
Gohan, you'd better not die! I care not for your life, but your life is what gives me the chance to fight Cell. Vegeta looked over at Trunks who was scanning the area below for any sign of the two fighters. I will avenge your death. son. Trunks felt Vegeta's eyes on him and looked at him. Vegeta quickly moved his eyes forward, trying to make it seem like he wasn't looking at him.  
  
Father, I feel your anger, but why won't you just admit it! You're angry because Cell killed me, yet you try to hide it! Everyone knows now father, why can't you just treat me as a son now?  
  
"There!!!" Piccolo shouted, interrupting Trunks's thoughts.  
  
Piccolo pointed to an open, dirt area, where energy beams dashed back and forth faster than the eye could see.  
  
"Ah. their speed, it's. it's incredible!" Trunks gasped.  
  
"Heh, well, that wasn't so hard!" Vegeta said as he flew down.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks followed him, and they landed behind some trees.  
  
Chapter 9: Interception  
  
All three caught occasional glimpses of the fighters throwing attacks at each other.  
  
"Oh my gosh, their speed is incredible. I don't see how we'll stand a chance!" Trunks said.  
  
"Err. it isn't THAT fast!" Vegeta said irritably.  
  
Suddenly, Cell landed on the ground and watched Gohan who mimicked him.  
  
"Well, well, well Gohan, it seems we have some visitors," Cell said as he looked at the bunch of trees the three were hiding behind.  
  
"Huh? Piccolo!! Trunks!! Vegeta!! Is that really you?" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Hmph, they've spotted us. No use in hiding now," Piccolo said as he emerged onto the battlefield. Trunks followed as did Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I had a feeling that this spot would be too easy to find. Oh well, it just helps train me more before I fight Gohan! Now," Cell said smiling, "who's first?"  
  
"What? So, we're just going to stop fighting?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, for now. As soon as I'm done with those three, I'll finish you off. For now, our little match is off."  
  
Gohan flew to his friends and powered down.  
  
"Ok, whoever goes first, let me just warn you. He's gotten terrible stronger and I have a feeling that his true power hasn't even been unleashed yet," Gohan said as he landed.  
  
"That's comforting," Trunks said, "So, who wants to go"-  
  
"I will!" Vegeta said, "I always knew that I alone had the power to destroy Cell. Now, with this year of hard training, and my anger, I know I'll be able to destroy him!"  
  
"Vegeta, you're underestimating him!! I can tell you right now that he can easily defeat you!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Grrr. QUIET BOY!!" Vegeta shouted angrily at Gohan, "I don't need you to worry about my well being!!"  
  
Gohan took a step back as Vegeta took a step forward.  
  
"Father," Trunks said annoyed, "He's just making sure you won't get hurt!"  
  
Vegeta jerked his head the opposite direction and said, "I don't need his concern. I am the prince of all Saiyans, I believe I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Trunks, do you want to fight first?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "So be it," Piccolo said, "Vegeta, you'll go first. Good luck."  
  
"I don't need you or your luck Namek! Just make sure you can pick up all of Cell's pieces after I've finished him off!"  
  
"Are you finished yet?!" Cell asked.  
  
Vegeta flew closer towards Cell and shouted, "Cell, I'll be your first opponent!! And I don't intend to go down so easily!"  
  
He landed about five feet away from him.  
  
Smirking, Cell said, "Well now Vegeta, shall we begin?"  
  
Vegeta got into a fighting pose and said, "sure, why not? Let's get started."  
  
Chapter 10: Vegeta's Battle of Pride  
  
"HAAAA!!!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and the battle began.  
  
He launched a couple of punches and some kicks, but none made contact. As their fight continued, they began to hover into the air.  
  
"HYAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to land another punch on Cell. Cell vanished right before Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Behind you, fool!!!" Cell shouted as he elbowed Vegeta in the back.  
  
Vegeta flew into the ground and created a huge crater. He jumped out and flew to Cell's level.  
  
Vegeta chuckled before stating, "Well, this is going to much more of a challenge than I thought Cell. But don't worry, I won't be too hard on you."  
  
Cell hovered rather quickly onto the ground. Vegeta looked down angrily and thought, coward. As soon as I go up, he goes down. He's scared, that's all. hehehe. When Vegeta landed, there was no sight of Cell.  
  
"FATHER! LOOK UP!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Vegeta immediately looked up to see Cell heading straight at him. Cell suddenly appeared right in front of Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach. As Vegeta flew back, Cell appeared in front of him and hammered him into the ground, creating a gigantic hole in the ground.  
  
"FINAL FLAAAAAAASH!!!" Vegeta yelled angrily at Cell.  
  
A blinding, yellow, energy blast erupted from the crater at Cell.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! THAT ATTACK AGAIN?! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT VEGETA!"  
  
As the beam was heading towards Cell, he seemed to make no effort of moving.  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!!" Cell yelled as he hit it back to Vegeta. The energy blast was coming at Vegeta at such a great speed, that by the time he felt it coming, it was too late.  
  
A huge explosion shook the ground as Vegeta's Final Flash made contact.  
  
"No! FATHER!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Cell smirked and then chuckled slightly.  
  
"Looks like the prince has fallen," Cell said as he flew to the ground.  
  
He landed right next the hole waiting for the smoke to clear.  
  
"Hmm?" Cell said as his eyes widened slightly.  
  
Vegeta jumped out of the smoke at a great speed and managed to land a punch that skidded the side of Cell's face. Cell took a step back as he looked at the very slight damage. Vegeta was panting heavily and had his hands on his knees. Cell's eyes became fixed on Vegeta as Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Well Cell, it seems like you aren't as powerful as you thought you were," Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"You don't even land a full blow on me and you're already so confident? Ha! Just to let you know, I haven't even unleashed my true power yet!"  
  
From the spectator's spot, Piccolo began to get worried.  
  
"Vegeta's at his greatest, but it's not enough," he said monotone.  
  
"No. father!" Trunks said as his hands formed fists.  
  
"No, I told him he was gonna get himself killed!!" Gohan said with a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry," Trunks said, trying to control his anger, "I have a feeling that my father has a few tricks up his sleeve."  
  
"Yes," Piccolo said, "I sense that he's hiding something. Heh, if I know Vegeta, he's got a new attack to show off."  
  
Another explosion interrupted their discussion. They all looked at the battlefield. Though it was far away, they could make out Cell, floating in front of a mountain with a huge hole in it.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta!" Cell shouted, "You're beginning to bore me! Maybe I'll just go after your son again!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted. The mountain exploded as Vegeta released his anger. When all the smoke had cleared and the falling rocks had vanished, a very beaten up Vegeta stood there, slouching terribly from his pain. He had two black eyes, had blood dribbling down his mouth and nose, and thousands of bruises.  
  
"You haven't defeated. the Saiyan prince yet Cell!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"It certainly seems like it, "Cell said with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta jumped off the remains of the mountain and aimed a punch at Cell. However, Vegeta was weakened very badly and had slow speed. Cell turned his body away from the punch to avoid it, then spun back around and kicked Vegeta in the face. He flew straight through two cliffs and ended in a giant crater on the ground. "Father. you can't.. you can't bet him," Trunks stated in an angered yet pleading way.  
  
"If worse comes to worse, you and I can step in Trunks. And if we become like Vegeta, close to defeat, Gohan, you step in and finish off Cell. By that time, he should be a little bit tired and a little bit easier for you to defeat," Piccolo said.  
  
"Ok," Gohan said nodding.  
  
The ground shook violently as Cell kicked Vegeta back to their original fighting spot. The Saiyan prince lay there, breathing very hard, he was no longer Super Saiyan.  
  
Cell appeared next to Vegeta and said, "Good bye, prince Vegeta." He did an evil laugh, then extended his arm at him. He charged up an energy wave at Vegeta, and as he charged, Trunks yelled, "PICCOLO NOW!"  
  
Chapter 11: Trunks and Piccolo's Turn  
  
Trunk and Piccolo both disappeared and reappeared on either side of Cell. Cell didn't stop charging, but said, "Well, you two are just in time to see Vegeta's death."  
  
Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and lunged at Cell. Cell smirked, and then disappeared. Trunks stopped before he could lunge into Piccolo. He landed and looked around, "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Trunks look out!" Piccolo said pointing behind him.  
  
Trunks turned around and saw Cell, his arm still extended charging the same energy blast, and then he saw Cell fire it.  
  
Trunks and Piccolo narrowly dodged the blast. As Trunks escaped, he picked Vegeta's body to ensure no harm to his father. The two (well, actually three) of them appeared in the air.  
  
Trunks glanced down to Gohan and appeared down there.  
  
"Gohan, make sure my dad doesn't get hurt, all right?" "Sure thing Trunks!"  
  
Two quiet thuds a little bit behind Trunks told them that Piccolo had torn off his turban and cape. Trunks and Gohan looked up at Piccolo and saw him fighting Cell, loosing pretty badly.  
  
Trunks transported himself to right behind Cell and managed to kick Cell with his guard down. Cell flew several feet away from them in the air and then stopped himself.  
  
"Not bad Trunks. I underestimated both you and your father. I may actually have to break a sweat in this fight," Cell said.  
  
The three of them lunged at each other and began throwing punches and kicks. Sometimes, Cell would disappear as one of them attacked him, making him the other person. When Cell got tired of just dodging, he shouted, "My turn!!"  
  
He began elbowing, punching, kicking, kneeing, throwing energy blasts, doing everything at them. Cell then elbowed Piccolo in the face (which sent him flying) and then whipped around violently and kicked Trunks in process. He too flew back at a great speed. They both landed and skidded to a stop. Cell landed in front of them with his arms crossed, smiling.  
  
"C'mon, I had more fun with Vegeta!"  
  
Both of the fallen fighters jumped up and panted hard. Trunks had still maintained his Super Saiyan stage, but Piccolo looked like he could barely take anymore.  
  
"We're not done yet Cell," Trunks said, "Remember, I'm half Saiyan too, just like Gohan." Trunks stopped when he saw Cell's smile widen at the sound of Gohan's name, "and I'm not exactly calm about what you did to my father."  
  
"Hahaha," Cell chuckled, "Well, you may be half Saiyan like Gohan, but you don'' act like him. If you cared about your father as much as Gohan does, then you'd already be angry."  
  
"Hey Cell," Piccolo said, "Shut up and fight." "Why you." Cell said with his face contorted with anger.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks jumped at him, but he disappeared and they followed. They continued following Cell who disappeared and reappeared continuously.  
  
Once when Cell disappeared, they could no longer sense his power so they stopped while searching for him.  
  
"Ah! Where is he?!" Trunks yelled as he looked around.  
  
"Concentrate Trunks," Piccolo said as he too was looking around, "He can't be that far away."  
  
They suddenly sensed something and quickly turned around. Two discs of energy came slicing at them, which they dodged. Good thing too, since they were the attack Freiza used against Goku. Much like a Destructo Disk, but it follows you around. Trunks and Piccolo flew around, zigzagging, making circles, doing anything they could to get rid of it. As Trunks tried escaping his, Cell appeared and kicked him on the cheek. Trunks stopped himself before he could hit the ground, but when he looked up, he saw the energy disk right in front of him.  
  
"Specialbeamcannon, fire!" Piccolo shouted at the disk. He quickly shot his Special Beam Cannon, which destroyed Trunks's disk, but Piccolo's remained. Piccolo began flying backwards and as he charged up his Special Beam Cannon to destroy the one following him, Cell appeared behind him and hit him in the direction of the disk. Trunks fired his own special type of energy blast, and it destroyed the disk.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks landed next to each other, panting a little hard.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Piccolo," Trunks said as he stared at Cell.  
  
"Yeah, same to you," Piccolo replied, also staring at Cell.  
  
Cell smirked and said, "It's time to end this."  
  
Cell began to power up. His power increased greatly, yet continued rising. "Err. it's as I thought," Gohan said, not seemingly surprised in Cell's power, "He was hiding his true power. yet, I can sense there is much more power within him."  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!!" Cell continued to yell. As the winds of his power blew violently around him, he began laughing and said, "TIME TO DIE!!!"  
  
Only when he heard his voice now did Gohan become slightly surprised.  
  
"That voice. it sounded just like in my dream. Perhaps my so called vision hasn't even occurred yet. Hmmm. if that's true, then Piccolo's theory won't be true. Cell won't be easier to defeat, he hasn't even released his full power yet."  
  
Trunks and Piccolo, who are practically blown off their feet from Cell's power, try to maintain balance.  
  
"HIS POWER," Trunks yells through the violent winds, "IT'S FAR MUCH GREATER THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER FELT IN MY LIFE!!!"  
  
"YES, IT OUTRAGOUSLY HUGE!" Piccolo shouted back.  
  
Then, they couldn't take it. They were blown away a couple of feet and quickly covered up by the billowing sands. When Cell stopped powering up, Piccolo and Trunks popped out of the sand and coughed out some. When they looked at Cell, he had a bright golden aura around him and bright blue sparks of electricity ran around him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How are we supposed to defeat him now?? We won't be a challenge, and with Gohan fighting him alone. it seems like a hopeless victory!" Trunks said.  
  
Piccolo gritted his teeth. "I don't know," he said, "I'm not sure how in the world we're supposed to defeat him now. This has happened before though, Trunks, and we always find a way out. Even if we have to make a few sacrifices."  
  
Cell crossed his arms and said, "Hahaha. think you still have a chance?"  
  
He disappeared and less than a second later, Trunks and Piccolo were kicked out of the sand. Piccolo landed on his stomach, but quickly back flipped to his feet. Trunks landed on his feet and skidded to a stop. They both looked back at Cell, with shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"How. how in the world did he attack us both at the same time??? He didn't blow us away with energy, it was like a punch or a kick. Yet you and I were atleast ten feet away!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"I-I'm not sure Trunks. And it's not as if he kicked you into me or anything. he's got some type of new technique. Be on your guard," Piccolo said.  
  
Cell began chuckling, and his chuckles became an evil laughter. He suddenly disappeared, and then, out of nowhere, two huge energy waves were fired upon them. The speed of the blasts was way too fast for Trunks and Piccolo to see. So they were both hit with an excruciating amount of pain. When the blast had vanished, they both felt totally fried.  
  
"Ugh. err. I don't. get it," Trunks said, "We. we should have. been able to atleast. sense the energy waves. Shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yeah. we should've. been able to," responded Piccolo, who was struggling to stay on his feet. "This. new power of his. it's. it's unbeatable."  
  
"HAHAHA!!! That's right Piccolo!!" Shouted Cell, "I have achieved a new level of fighting, no one in this puny universe will be able to defeat me with it!! Now, do you give up?"  
  
"Never," Piccolo and Trunks said wearily.  
  
Chapter 12: Three Down, One to Go  
  
Cell was flying around with an incredible speed, beating up Piccolo and Trunks in the process. When Piccolo was clearly beaten, he stopped beating him up, and focused only on Trunks.  
  
"Here Gohan!!" Cell shouted. Piccolo's limp body was on the ground in front of him, "You can have it!" He then kicked Piccolo to Gohan, who gingerly, yet easily, caught Piccolo. As Gohan carefully put Piccolo on the ground, Piccolo said, "Go. Gohan. Don't die. kid," and then Piccolo fell unconscious.  
  
Gohan felt a familiar rage flicker for a few seconds, and Cell seemed to have sensed it too, for he stopped his beating for a moment and looked at Gohan with a strange look. He then quickly resumed fighting Trunks, who was no longer Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks took a step back from Cell when he took a step forward. Trunks's body swayed slightly from his weariness.  
  
"Give up Trunks. You know you can't win, you can't even stand up straight!" Cell teased.  
  
Trunks began breathing hard and said, "I. won't give up. I gotta. gotta do. my best. so. so Gohan can"-  
  
Cell's face immediately changed from a teasing grin to a strict interested look. "What? What about Gohan? You have to do your best so Gohan can what?"  
  
"Ah! I've. I've said too much!"  
  
Trunks's face became full of anger as he disappeared and reappeared on cliff. He fell onto his knees panting and jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Trunks, why don't you take a break now?"  
  
Trunks turned around and saw Gohan standing behind him.  
  
"I'll take care of Cell now."  
  
"Really?" said Cell, who had just appeared behind Gohan.  
  
Gohan turned around and said, "Yeah, I will."  
  
"Awww. but I'm not done with my other friend yet," Cell looked at Trunks and smiled evilly.  
  
"Huh? Me??" "Hehehe. that's right Trunks!" Cell suddenly withdrew his arm and shot an energy wave at Trunks.  
  
Gohan shot an energy blast at it, but it was, instead, added to Cell's blast.  
  
"TRUNKS MOVE!" Gohan shouted.  
  
But the Saiyan was too tired to lift a finger and he got hit. He was thrown back by the force and he lay there, not moving a muscle.  
  
"No Trunks!" Gohan yelled as he ran to him. He bent down to Trunks's side and totally ignored Cell's laughter.  
  
With his eyes half open, Trunks said, "Gohan. good luck." He closed his eyes and then passed out. Gohan stood up still looking at Trunks.  
  
"Well Gohan, I have defeated all of you pathetic friends. Now all that's left is you. Shall we finish our battle?"  
  
Gohan looked forward and then turned around to face Cell.  
  
"Alright Cell. let's go," Gohan said calmly.  
  
Chapter 13: Old Foes Battle  
  
Gohan and Cell both decided to fight somewhere else, away from Trunks's, Vegeta's, and Piccolo's bodies.  
  
"I know," Cell said. He smiled and they were instantly transported to the black, dark world with red swirling clouds. "Now child!" Cell yelled in a strict tone as he went into a fighting pose, "Our fight shall be finished."  
  
Gohan also got into a fighting pose and instantly went Super Saiyan2.  
  
Cell lunged at Gohan who flew at Cell and the two began throwing furious attacks at each other. Gohan disappeared, appeared behind Cell, and hammered him into the ground. Cell instantly shot out of the ground and flew straight at Gohan with a huge smile on his face. He charged up an energy blast as he flew at Gohan. Gohan stayed in the air and stared at the incoming attack. Right before Cell was about to throw the energy ball, Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Cell. Just as he was about to kick him, Cell turned around and threw the energy ball. By reflex, Gohan extended his arms and shot the energy back. Cell had disappeared and elbowed Gohan in the back. Gohan was sent soaring a couple feet and then stopped himself. Gohan looked around, but Cell was nowhere to be found. Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated on Cell's ki. Gohan began to sweat when he couldn't sense him. Where is he, he thought frantically, where is he?? Err. come on Gohan. you can do this. Just find his ki. THERE! Gohan's eyes shot open before he looked down and saw Cell flying towards him from below. Gohan put both his arms above his head and performed an attack that had hadn't performed for years.  
  
"MASENKO!!!!" Gohan yelled. He brought his arms down and fired a huge golden blast of energy. Cell dodged it then charged up another ball of energy. Gohan disappeared and Cell flew through the area where Gohan was. Cell then quickly did half a back flip and stopped when he was still upside- down and fired the ball of energy straight forward. The blast hit Gohan's chest and he stopped himself from flying away further.  
  
"Hahaha. this is exactly what I expected from you Gohan. I knew you'd give me a good fight. right now, anyways."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I know what you're talking about. You're hiding your true power, I know that. Well guess what Cell, so am I."  
  
Cell laughed again and then said, "I also expected that from you. You weren't even using your full power the first time you transformed to Super Saiyan2 were you?"  
  
Gohan smirked and then said, "Got that right. But I can say that I'll have to for this battle. You're power has increased a lot, and you've got some new techniques as well."  
  
"You're smarter than I thought, Gohan. You'll be able to see my new abilities soon enough."  
  
Gohan's face tightened as his smile disappeared and he said, "Enough talk, more fight."  
  
Gohan could feel his Saiyan half taking over. He was losing the peaceful, I- don't-wanna-fight, side. It was being replaced with a bloodthirsty, merciless, fight-loving attitude.  
  
A few minutes later, they stopped again, this time with more injuries.  
  
"I think it's time I show you what I'm really made of," Cell said.  
  
"Same here," Gohan said reluctantly. He didn't want to power up to fight when Cell didn't because he didn't want Cell to think he was weaker than he already is. Gohan bent his arms slightly and let out a long yell. The true extent of his power was finally unleashed and ready for use.  
  
"Hmm. not bad Gohan. But you'll need more than that to kill me! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Cell decided to release all of his power, causing the area around them to shake violently.  
  
"Woah!" Gohan yelled while trying to maintain his balance. Then Gohan realized something, this area was unstable. All this power would certainly destroy it. Perhaps that's what Cell wanted, the area to be destroyed so they could go somewhere else and destroy that area as well.  
  
No, thought Gohan, he wouldn't want that, if this place was destroyed, he wouldn't be able to get out fast enough. and he's probably wanna bring me. try to kill me with his own hands or something. Hmm. he brought us here so. is it possible he doesn't know?? Can he not tell?  
  
The surface of the area began to crack and spew out excruciatingly, hot smoke. After about five cracks formed, the air was unbearable warm. Even Cell noticed, for he stopped for a moment. He suddenly looked very concerned. He swiftly grabbed Gohan's arm and used Instant Transmission. They reappeared to the planet they were on earlier. He threw Gohan's arm down as if it were a disgusting object.  
  
"So Cell," Gohan said, "what the heck was that?"  
  
Cell looked at Gohan irritably, "That area is supported by my power. If my power increases, the area around will try to maintain that power within it," he then smirked, "I guess my power was too great."  
  
"Ok, then answer this. Why'd you bring me with you?"  
  
Cell looked at Gohan and said, "You honestly think I'd let you die from that? No. your death shall be by my hands, not some stupid ground shattering disturbance."  
  
"Last question, since when did you have the power to create worlds like that?"  
  
"What? How did you know I created it?"  
  
"You just told me Cell," Gohan said smiling.  
  
Cell shook his head violently, got into a fighting pose, and yelled, "As you said earlier, enough talk, more fight!"  
  
Gohan smirked, got into a fighting pose and said, "Fine, I'll find out the answer to that later anyways."  
  
~ From above, on Snake Road, Goku and King Kai watch their battle ~  
  
"Wow Goku, you've got one swell kid there!" King Kai said.  
  
"Yeah. I know!" His face turns into an expression of pondering, "King Kai, how d'you think Cell created that world? And how come he doesn't wanna let Gohan know?"  
  
"As for the first question, I have no idea. As for the second, BECAUSE HE'S GOHAN'S ENEMY YOU NITWIT! He probably just got tired of having a conversation such as that one with the boy he wanted dead most -_-(). idiot."  
  
"Oh ok. I get it now!! I was wondering why he seemed to not like Gohan. Haha!"  
  
"-_-()(). Goku, you are a complete idiot. He wants Gohan dead because Gohan killed him!!! REMEMBER?!?!"  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Goku says, as if trying hard to remember something, "Hmm. but, how'd he come back?" "Goku.have you just been completely ignoring everything they've said?!"  
  
Chapter 14: Cell's New Power Unleashed  
  
Gohan fires an energy wave that Cell easily dodges by firing his own energy at it. During this time, Gohan disappears and immediately appears next to Cell and throws a punch. Cell disappears right before the punch is about to hit him and appears above Gohan. He fires an energy wave of incredible speed.  
  
"AH!!" Gohan yells as the wave hits him. He can hear Cell laughing as the wave swallows him.  
  
Gohan closes his eyes tightly from the pain. Sweat begins to form all over him, the pain becomes greater, his rage increases as well.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Gohan shouts as he destroys the wave with his own power.  
  
Cell's eyes open wide from shock. Gohan's head is turned up as are his arms. His arms fall down, then his head, then his entire body. He lands on the ground on his knees with one eye closed, the other half open.  
  
"Impressive Gohan," Cell says as he lands in front of him.  
  
Gohan raises his head and opens both eyes. He then slowly gets up, not removing his stare.  
  
"Perhaps it's time I showed you the true extent of my abilities. Well Gohan, are you ready?" Cell asked smirking.  
  
Gohan got into a fighting pose and said, "Bring it on."  
  
Cell put his arms out in front of him, slightly bent.  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!!!!" he yelled. Immediately, Gohan felt the ground shaking beneath him.  
  
"W-w-w-w-o-o-o-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h," Gohan said from the shaky atmosphere. The surface began to form cracks, and then huge geysers spewing out a strange, thick, black goo. The mountains around them began to crumble as the shakiness increased.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA," Cell yelled even louder. A huge golden aura surrounded him and purple electricity circled it. Great winds of power began to blow violently at their surrounding area. Trees were ripped out of heir roots and mountains crumbled faster as pieces of them began to chip away.  
  
Gohan tripped over an opening to one of the cracks and fell into the strange black goo. It splattered his clothes but he paid no attention.  
  
I think I'll be better off in the air, Gohan thought. He flew into the air and watched Cell's power up from there.  
  
"Awesome. his power's incredible," Gohan muttered, "Just how much of their energy did these creatures give him?"  
  
After a few more seconds, Cell still didn't stop powering up. The effects of his power began to get stronger however. The black ooze now shot straight up, as well as the trees and parts of mountains and ground. All the destroyed particles caused by Cell's power began to form a tornado with Cell in the middle of it. The winds increased their speed and one cut Gohan's cheek.  
  
Gohan put his hand on the slit and continued watching Cell's grow. Finally, he stopped. All the contents of the tornado fell to the ground as Cell stood with his head down. The huge aura around him shrunk to fit the right size and the purple sparks continued to go around him. Gohan flew down and stopped about ten feet in front of Cell.  
  
"Hahaha.," Cell chuckled, his head still down, "Now Gohan. perhaps I should teach you what true pain feels like. All the suffering you've put me through will now go back to you 1,000 times worse. Well, what're you waiting for Gohan?" His head shot straight up. His eyes were no longer red, but a strange green, "Let's go!"  
  
At that very instant, Cell appeared right in front of Gohan and hammered him further into the ground. Gohan was shot well over 500 feet into the ground. The black ooze shot out again and they spit out Gohan's body. Before he could even get up, Cell transported right in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. Gohan's eyes widened from the pain as he was shot away even further. As Gohan was still in the air, Cell flew past him and kicked him into a mountain. Gohan shot out of the mountain and headed straight for Cell. Gohan disappeared and appeared right in front of Cell. He was just about to kick him when something threw him back. Gohan back flipped and stayed in the air as he stared at Cell. Woah. What was that?! I didn't even see him move! Err. his speeds increased beyond believable.  
  
Cell hovered there with his arms crossed and smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, am I moving too fast for you?"  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth and lunged at Cell. He began throwing kicks and punches, none made contact. As Cell easily dodged all the blows, he began to chuckle, his arms still crossed.  
  
"C'mon Gohan!! You can do better than that!!!"  
  
Gohan threw his whole body at him while he delivered a kick. His arms were extended above his head and he was completely horizontal with his leg sticking out to kick Cell. Cell flew to the right of Gohan and elbowed him in the ribs. Gohan flew into the ground with a crash.  
  
Cell raised his hands and formed a huge ball of energy.  
  
Gohan remained in the ground, the pain was too great and his strength was decreasing. Gohan used all the strength and effort he had in him to rise to his feet. His arms were still down and lifeless. He was panting pretty hard as he looked up and flew to the opening of the hole. When he reached solid ground, he went to his knees.  
  
"HEY GOHAN!!" Cell shouted.  
  
Gohan looked up and saw a huge, yellow, ball of energy.  
  
"Here's a little gift for you! CATCH!!"  
  
Cell threw his arms down and the ball of energy suddenly appeared a foot away from Gohan's nose, then it ruthlessly fell on top of him. A few seconds later, the ball exploded and Gohan was thrown into the sky, and back onto the ground. When he landed, he was crippled with pain. His eyes were tightly closed with pain and every breath he took brought new pain. The cut from the violent winds from earlier was pumping out more blood, he had scratches and bruises everywhere, blood dribbled down his mouth and his right eyes, and he had a bleeding mark on his forehead that dripped blood down to his eyebrows.  
  
Cell hovered down to he ground, seemingly satisfied with the damage.  
  
Cell chuckled and then said, "I bet that hurt, didn't it Gohan?" Gohan's face full of excruciating pain was enough of an answer for him. "Hehehe. I wonder if you'd still be alive if I did that again."  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open from the shock and fear.  
  
"Why don't we find out, shall we?" Cell ended the sentence with an evil laugh.  
  
Gohan slowly tried to get to his feet. Half way there, Cell had picked him up by his neck and began strangling him. Gohan's hands went straight to Cell's hand, clasped around his throat, trying to pry them free.  
  
"A-Ahh." Gohan cried out weakly.  
  
"C'mon now Gohan. You're not the terrifying, evil, little monster I once thought you out to be. You're nothing but a scared, weak, little child aren't you?" he sneered. "Hahaha. look at everyone's young savior now. Any breath can be your last. So, you still think you can kill me?"  
  
The hand around Gohan's throat tightened and he knew all was lost.  
  
Chapter 15: Cell's Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
Not a single breeze seemed to want to disturb Gohan's torture. The hand around his throat became tighter and tighter as Gohan found it getting harder and harder to get a single breath of air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your father was nothing, he was born a lower-class Saiyan, and he died as a lower-class Saiyan. He was pitifully weak, and probably the stupidest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Had it not ever occurred to him to use Instant Transmission back to Earth? Then he wouldn't have died for nothing. But then again, it's really your fault you know," Cell said, trying to fill Gohan's head with sad memories before his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan tried to block out Cell's comments, but the pain, and the memories overwhelmed him and he was forced to remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still remember when your father told you to kill me while you still had the chance. However, you became a stubborn little brat and said you wanted me to suffer the pain I've caused to others. Don't you wish you had killed me? Then your father would be alive and you wouldn't be in this fix. It's your fault that he's dead Gohan, you killed your father. You sentenced his death."  
  
  
  
  
  
The more the memories returned to him, the more Gohan believed in Cell's words. It really was his fault. If he'd just killed Cell when he had the chance, his father would be alive. He wouldn't be suffocating, and he'd be fighting Cell, side-by-side with his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's hands fell to his side as he lost all his energy. All he could focus on was his father, and how he had caused his death. But then, a memory flickered back to him.  
  
  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo said, "We all know it's been difficult for you without Goku. But you have to stop living in the past. You and your mom. Stop grieving over the loss and think of the here and now."  
  
On their way to the planet, Piccolo had said that.  
  
"Go.Gohan. Don't die. kid." These were Piccolo's last words to him, before he fell unconscious.  
  
"Gohan. good luck," were Trunks's last words of encouragement.  
  
They're all counting on me, Gohan thought, just like at the Cell Games. Everyone was depending on me to release my hidden power. I didn't fail them then, and I won't fail them now either!  
  
As these thoughts filled Gohan's mind, warm strength and energy began to replenish him.  
  
When have my friends ever let me down? NEVER! THAT'S WHEN! For all the times they've ever saved my life, I've only repaid them once. It's time to repay them all by avenging them. Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta. father. All of you. I will avenge your pain! Mark my words-  
  
Gohan began to whisper, "I'll avenge you all."  
  
"Hm?" Cell said.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened and he stared at Cell.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did Cell," Gohan said, no longer feeling the pain.  
  
Cell began to squeeze tighter, but Gohan still didn't feel anything.  
  
"What's with you?!" Cell asked frantically.  
  
"Without your words trying to break me down, I never would have found the anger and strength I needed."  
  
"HYAA!!!" Came a voice. An energy wave was thrown from behind some trees and headed for Cell. Cell was hit and flinched a little. He quickly turned to the trees and saw Vegeta limping out.  
  
"That.. was for. hurting. my son. again," Vegeta sighed, his arm still outstretched.  
  
"VEGETA?!" Cell asked as he turned his head to face Vegeta.  
  
Gohan took this opportunity and kicked Cell in the face. Cell stepped back a couple of steps and dropped Gohan. They both looked at Vegeta. Vegeta panted for a while before saying, "Gohan. kill him." He fell to the ground unconscious once again.  
  
Cell's shocked face became an evil grin as he stared at Vegeta and said, "Well, Vegeta's still got a little bit of strength left. Surprising."  
  
His eyes suddenly shot back to Gohan as he slowly turned his head towards him.  
  
"Hmm. maybe it's time I told you my secret."  
  
Gohan turned towards immediately Cell and said, "What?"  
  
"The new ability I have been given. The answer to the question you've been wondering ever since you began fighting me: How did I get so much power."  
  
"What?? How'd you know I was thinking that?" Gohan asked, he tried as much as possible to conceal that question ever since the beginning of the battle.  
  
"Well, let's just say, my secret weapon told me." Cell chuckled slightly at the look of Gohan's confused face. "Let me explain. This planet was once inhabited by creatures called Kentioshu. These creatures are extremely evil and have incredible psychic abilities."  
  
Gohan began to have a flashback. He remembered when Trunks had first arrived, he had told them about these creatures.  
  
"On a different planet, in a completely different universe, there live creatures called The Kentioshu. The Kentioshu are terribly evil with incredible psychic powers. They watched the battle between Gohan and Cell and thought that Cell could be their new leader, seeing how powerful and evil he was. When they saw Cell had died, they gathered another set of dragon balls with black stars and wished Cell would return. They nourished Cell and fed him great amounts of their own power everyday. Then, when they requested Cell to be their leader, he destroyed the entire planet after stealing one of their spaceships."  
  
"Of their own power," Gohan whispered quietly to himself. His head shot up at Cell and he said, "The Kentioshu fed you their power and with it, you got psychic abilities!!"  
  
Cell's face was slightly shocked at Gohan's outburst, but he covered it with a smile and said, "Well Gohan, I must say, you're certainly smarter than your father. Yes, that's how I've gotten stronger. Those foolish creatures gave me tons of their own energy and power. By the time they were too weak to even stand, they requested, no, they begged me to rule them and take out the entire universe with me as their leader." "Why didn't you take the offer Cell? Sounds pretty tempting from your point of view."  
  
"HA! Sure! They couldn't even stand and they expected to destroy the universe like that? Just where would they get enough energy to fight? Let alone stand?? I wasn't gonna give them any of the power those fools gave me and no other type of machinery could restore all their former energy. So I found no more use of them, and disposed of them."  
  
Gohan got into a fighting stance and said, "So, you've got some psychic powers now. What're you gonna do with 'em?"  
  
Cell smiled evilly as he too got into a fighting pose and said, "Let me show you."  
  
Chapter 16: A Sudden Change in Plans  
  
"HHAAAA!!!" Gohan yelled as he lunged at Cell.  
  
Cell stuck out his hand and Gohan felt himself freeze in the air. An invisible force seemed to try to crush him. He struggled to get free, but the more he struggled, the harder the force tried to crush him.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! Don't try struggling Gohan! Unless you want to break your bones into powder!"  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth. He had one eye shut tight, the other staring angrily at Cell. Cell then raised his hand slowly into the air and as he did so, Gohan felt himself getting farther and father away from the ground. When he was about 20 feet off the ground, he saw a smirk dash across Cell's face. Gohan prepared himself for what was coming as he saw Cell's hand fly down. Gohan was instantly thrown into the ground, spewing out more streams of black ooze. Cell raised his hand slowly and Gohan was lifted out of the crater oozing with black goo.  
  
By now, Gohan was reduced to a regular Super Saiyan. He is mouth open and his eyes were not shut tightly with pain. His eyebrows were still slightly down, but his look didn't seem to carry as much pain as earlier.  
  
Cell chuckled and said, "Looks like the almighty Super Saiyan has lost his touch."  
  
Life seemed to flash back to Gohan. He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and shut his eyes tightly, carrying a look of extreme pain.  
  
"Perhaps it's time to end this game. What do you think Gohan?"  
  
Gohan made no effort to make any noise but opened one of his eyes. It coldly stared at Cell.  
  
"I take your silence as a yes."  
  
Cell put his arms out. The right arm was above the left and the left hand was upside-down. As soon as the bottom of the two palms touched, electricity ran around Cell.  
  
"AH!" Gohan cried out. Now he was worried.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes. you know this attack as well as I do. KAAAAAAAA.." Cell said as both arms went to his right side.  
  
During this whole process, Cell's eyes stayed on Gohan and he was constantly smiling.  
  
"MAAAAAAA.."  
  
Gohan glanced over at the trees where Piccolo and Vegeta lay unconscious. He picked up no spark of energy. He tried to sense Trunks's power but found nothing. No one was able to help him.  
  
"HAAAAAAA.."  
  
No, No, NOOO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!!! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!!! THERE HAS TO BE!!! Gohan thought.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAA.."  
  
Gohan shut his eyes tightly and prepared himself for the pain and death. He knew he was going to die. Cell's merciless laugh told him so. "GOOD BYE GOHAN! HOPE YOU HAVE FUN, IN H***!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Suddenly, a quick shake shook throughout the planet, preventing Cell from saying the last syllable. Though he didn't feel it, Gohan felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. He opened his eyes, shocked that he wasn't dead yet. Cell looked around wildly to find the source of the shake, but nothing was around them. Another shake made Cell release his Kamehameha Wave and Gohan.  
  
"What is that?" Cell asked to himself as he looked around.  
  
The next shake lasted a couple of seconds and threw Gohan off his balance. A green hand offered to help him up. Gohan looked up the hand, to the arm, to the face and found-  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted joyfully.  
  
"Yeah kid. I'm awake. Those violent shakes awoke me. I was watching your fight telepathically. I'm proud of you kid."  
  
Gohan got to his feet and smiled at his mentor. This time, a loud rumbling from the ground distracted everyone.  
  
"What is it?" Came a voice. Trunks's voice.  
  
Everyone looked towards the sky and saw Trunks hovering there.  
  
"Probably one of his tricks," came Vegeta's voice.  
  
Vegeta was seen limping towards them. Irritated, Cell looked away from them and said, "Right, it's one of my tricks and yet I am wondering what the cause is."  
  
The rumbling continued as the ground began to shake harder.  
  
"What could have made this?" Piccolo asked, "What type of thing has the power to make everything around it shake?"  
  
Piccolo's once narrowed, serious eyes shot open as he remembered something.  
  
"Trunks!" He shouted, making Gohan and Trunks jump. "What type of dragon balls did you say these creatures used to bring Cell back??"  
  
"Uh. black starred dragon balls. Like instead of red, they were black."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" Piccolo shouted instantly, "That's what's causing this disruption."  
  
Everyone turned to Piccolo, except Cell who only turned his eyes to him, trying to catch every word he said.  
  
"Yes. the Black Star Dragonballs. They're pretty powerful. Any wish they make cannot be unwished except by Black Star Dragonballs. They are much more powerful than Earth's and Namek's dragonballs. They scatter across the universe rather than the planet. They allow you one year to search for them and make another wish on a different planet before the planet that they were used on last explodes!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone but Cell replied back.  
  
"So, in other words, this planet's gonna explode??" Gohan asked.  
  
"Cell," Piccolo said, "How long have you been living?"  
  
With no emotion, Cell answered, "About a year. I suppose."  
  
"This is it then!!" Trunks shouted, "The planet's gonna blow up!"  
  
"Let's go!!" Piccolo shouted as he powered up and flew away.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks followed. As Gohan did the same, Cell grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Gohan!" Cell said, "We fight now! Planet or no planet!"  
  
"WHAT?! You're crazy!! The planet's explosion will destroy us!!" "Heh. it'll destroy you. Remember, I've got Piccolo's regeneration cells."  
  
Trunks appeared in front of Cell.  
  
"Let him go now Cell! Before I start fighting."  
  
"What're you gonna do? I you didn't stand a chance against me a couple of hours ago, and you certainly won't now!"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!"  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo both shot their special attacks at Cell making him let go of Gohan. Trunks grabbed Gohan's left arm and quickly flew away before Cell could realize what had happened.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan as Trunks let go of Gohan and they all flew away. Streams soon became oceans of black ooze as the planet's surface formed cracks and spit out more black ooze.  
  
"Hurry up!! We gotta get outta here!" Trunks yelled frantically.  
  
Chapter 17: The. End?  
  
They all flew as fast as possible towards the spaceship. When they landed, they ran into the ship and found Bulma cowering behind a counter. Her head popped up and she stood up tall.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU GUY'S BEEN!!! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT ALL THIS SHAKING!!"  
  
"Not time to talk woman!! Start this ship now before"-  
  
Cell appeared outside the ship and reached grabbed Gohan by the arm.  
  
"WAH!" Gohan said as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Like I said before. You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Cell yanked him out of the ship. Piccolo and Trunks quickly jumped to Gohan's assistance.  
  
"C'mon woman!!! Start this thing!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"But if we take off without Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks."  
  
"WE WON'T!!! As soon as they see us taking off, they'll get back in!!"  
  
"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW CELL WON'T FOLLOW THEM? HUH VEGETA?!"  
  
"I don't!! But the more we bicker the more time we loose! The planet's gonna explode!!"  
  
Bulma's face went white as she said, "WHY SISN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!!"  
  
She ran to the ship's take off control keys.  
  
The fight outside was not looking good. Piccolo, Trunks and Gohan were giving it their all, but Cell was easily beating them.  
  
"There! Done!! Call 'em in Vegeta!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta ran to the doorway and shouted, "PICCOLO, TRUNKS, GOHAN! GET IN HERE NOW! WE'RE TAKING OFF!"  
  
They desperately tried to escape Cell. Trunks made it out and helped Piccolo as well. They were about to jump in and help Gohan when he shouted, "No!! You guys get outta here first!"  
  
"But Gohan!!" Piccolo and Trunks shouted.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Gohan looked at them with an angry look, but deep down, they sensed that he knew he may not make it and that he wanted his friends to make it atleast.  
  
"Alright Gohan, we're getting out of here," Piccolo said, "C'mon Trunks! Before they get any further."  
  
Trunks took a long, good look at Gohan before saying, "Good bye. Gohan."  
  
They both flew towards the entrance of the ship.  
  
"Where's Gohan?!" Bulma shouted frantically.  
  
"He's still down there," Vegeta said.  
  
"WHAT?! But we're about to go!!"  
  
Just then, a pair of hands grasped the sides of the doorway with a loud bang. Everyone looked over and saw Gohan struggling to get in.  
  
"GOHAN!" Piccolo shouted as he ran to help him.  
  
When he got to the entrance, he saw Cell pulling back on his ankle, trying to get him free of the ship.  
  
"Cell. let. GO!" Gohan shouted as he powered up.  
  
"NO WAY GOHAN!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH THIS PLANET!!"  
  
Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta all grabbed Gohan's arms trying to free him of Cell's grasp.  
  
"Guys hurry up!!! We're almost out of the planet's atmosphere. After that, we're launched into space!!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta used all their strength to help Gohan, however, since they still were not healed from their earlier battle, their strength had decreased greatly.  
  
"JUST LET GO GUYS!" Gohan shouted at them, "YOU GUYS SHOULD LIVE!!"  
  
"SO SHOULD YOU!!" Trunks shouted. "If you die Gohan, we die!!!" Piccolo said too.  
  
"Besides!" Vegeta shouted smiling, "Without you, I've got no one to compete against!"  
  
"As soon as we enter space, the door will automatically slide up and close. We're entering space in 10." Bulma shouted.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW!!" Cell shouted. He fired an energy blast that threw back Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta, leaving Gohan to hang onto the doorway alone.  
  
"9..!!"  
  
Gohan's arms swelled as they stretched and his muscles ached beyond bearable, but he hung on while trying to get free.  
  
"8!!!"  
  
Cell fired an energy blast that scraped Gohan's back, shredding some skin.  
  
"AAAH!!" Gohan shouted in pain.  
  
He let go of the doorway, but was caught by Piccolo and Vegeta. Trunks also appeared and helped grab Gohan free.  
  
"7!!!!"  
  
"HANG IN THERE GOHAN!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"6!!!!!!!"  
  
"Guys." Gohan said weakly, looking at them with half open eyes.  
  
"5!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm not. gonna make it."  
  
"4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT GOHAN!!!"  
  
"3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO GOHAN!!!!" Piccolo shouted.  
  
"2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo yelled.  
  
They're powers together formed a bright blue ball of energy.  
  
"1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET GOHAN IN HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
The ball of energy went straight to Cell who was thrown away, releasing his grip on Gohan's ankles.  
  
All three of them fell back as Gohan was thrown in.  
  
"0!"  
  
The door slid up, and they were sealed inside the ship.  
  
Cell crash landed into the ground and looked up at the distant spaceship.  
  
"CURSE YOU!" He shouted, "MARK MY WORDS!!! I'LL GET YOU!!"  
  
As soon as they regained their senses, Piccolo and Trunks all rushed to Gohan, who was o longer Super Saiyan. He was on his back, panting heavily. He hard a large cut on his back caused by Cell's blast. He was smiling, as he slowly half opened his eyes and looked at them. Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma holding Baby Trunks were gathered around him.  
  
"Thanks. everyone." He said as he passed out.  
  
Piccolo reached down and picked up Gohan, smiling at him.  
  
I really am proud of how strong you've gotten Gohan. Ever since I first brought you into my training, I knew you were a powerful warrior. I'm proud of my first trainee to have gotten this strong, Gohan.  
  
KABOOOM!!! Everyone rushed to the huge window facing the planet Veramose. They all saw pieces of planet flying around the spacious atmosphere. Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta all searched frantically as hard as they could to find any trace of Cell. But they were too far away, and Cell's cells would have been too small anyways.  
  
"So," Bulma said, "What're you guys gonna do if Cell goes to Earth and tries to kill everyone again?"  
  
"Easy," Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"We'll face him, all of us. Even me!" Trunks said.  
  
"And we'll fight to the death," Piccolo finished.  
  
"Even if it means your death?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course. A Saiyan battle no differently," (we all know who said this) Vegeta said.  
  
"And what if what just happened happens on Earth? Will you go after each other and risk your lives?"  
  
"Sure," Piccolo said looking at Gohan, "What're friends for?"  
  
THE END (?)!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
